


Long Time, No See

by elle_delajoie



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon non-con TFT, Impending Klaine breakup, Kurtbastian 2020 Week Surprise - Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_delajoie/pseuds/elle_delajoie
Summary: Kurtbastian Week 2020 Surprise Day - Childhood FriendsSebastian returns from France to find his previously fabulous best friend not quite so fabulous.Canon Scandals scene warning.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93
Collections: Kurtbastian Week 2020





	Long Time, No See

"When were you going to tell me you were back in Ohio?" Kurt asked Sebastian quietly while Blaine was busy drinking his beer and looking out at the crowd.

"When were you going to tell me you're dating a douche?"

"What? Blaine's a perfect gentleman."

"Your idea of gentleman is in need of help."

"Whatever. So, Scandals, really? Could you pick a lamer place to go? There are decent places in Columbus."

"Maybe next weekend."

"Why are you back? I thought you were staying in Paris until you graduated?"

"I thought you were coming in July."

"Okay, so I've been an absolutely terrible best friend. My life has been such a crapfest since you left I couldn't bring myself to tell you half of it."

"Why didn't you come?"

"I never told my dad the plan. I never showed him my mom's letter."

"Why?"

"He had a heart attack and ended up in a coma. You knew that. I ended up at Dalton. That was far enough away. I was afraid to tell him my plan."

"I thought you ditched me. When you didn't show up in July, I got so mad. I waited for you for hours. I called, but got a 'this number is not in service' recording. Four months and I haven't heard a word from you."

"I'm sorry. When Finn and Carole's phone contracts were up, he put all of our phones on a new plan together and I ended up with a new number."

He handed Kurt his phone. "Put your new number in. You have a lot to tell me."

"This weekend, okay?"

"Okay."

Sebastian headed out to the dance floor when Blaine pushed him that direction after he finished his beer.

"Why are you hitting on my boyfriend?" Kurt asked as Sebastian came back up to the bar for some more water.

"Payback's a bitch, but mostly because he's a douche and I want you to see that." He went back out to the dance floor.

Dave walked up and sat down next to Kurt. They talked for a while. Kurt assured him that he would have never told anyone.

"Your boyfriend has a big mouth. His little confrontation on the stairwell pushed me too far that day. I was a jackass to you and I admit that now, but your boyfriend could have outed me right then and there if anyone had been paying attention. One phone call to my mom and I could have been next in line for conversion therapy. I didn't accept myself then, but hell if I'd want to be sent to something like that and come out hating myself more than I already did."

"You're right. I'm sorry. He said he'd come with me to talk to you – that we'd help you see that you weren't alone, so maybe you would stop hurting me."

"Look, I know I was awful and I don't expect you to ever be able to forgive me for that, but did you ever think about what would happen to a guy like me getting outed at McKinley? Everyone knew you were gay. They covered up around you. You waited to shower until after everyone else left the showers. They had openly changed and showered around me for years. You were the team for part of one season. I had been with them for years. I wouldn't have gotten just a dumpster toss or a slushie to the face."

"I admit that I wasn't thinking about it that way. I was honestly trying to make it through the day without broken ribs from how hard you were shoving me into lockers. It's hard to take your aggressor's point of view sometimes."

"I get that. I do. But your boyfriend should have not opened his mouth on that stairwell. I understand that you were afraid and wanted me to stop. But that wasn't the answer."

"I know."

"I'm just trying to get through high school without rumors at this point."

"Why come here? Seems like a dangerous idea. What if one of these guys knows your dad or your mom?"

"I've been coming for a while and all of the guys have been really supportive, but you have a point. I guess anyone from her church could show up here trying to put the fear of God into the patrons to help them 'see the light'. If someone recognized me, it could be bad. But I turned 18 this fall and she can't force me into conversion therapy anymore. Football's almost over for the year, so if I'm going to get any offers from that, it will be soon. After that, if she kicks me out, so be it. I'll just move out. Without any scholarship offers, it will be community college for me anyway. I might as well go to community college somewhere far away from here."

"Well, I wish you the best."

"Thanks."

Kurt got up and joined Blaine and Sebastian on the dance floor. He shimmied in between them, causing Sebastian to laugh and start dancing around them. Not too much later, Kurt realized that Blaine had had more than the one beer that Sebastian had given him. He corralled him and left Sebastian behind.

Kurt got Blaine out the door, barely.

* * *

"This is the best night of my life."

"Okay."

"It's the best night of my life."

"I wanna live here. I wanna live here. And I just wanna make art and help people."

Kurt laughed at his nonsense.

"You could certainly help people make fires with your breath."

"Hey, come on. I only had one beer."

"Sure, you did."

"Hey, kiss me."

Kurt opened the back door of the car. Rebuffing Blaine's request he said, "Oh, no, no, no."

"Kiss me. Come on."

"You're riding in the back. Come on. Lay down."

Kurt struggled to get Blaine into the backseat, even though it shouldn't have been that hard since they had come Blaine's car and it wasn't as if they had to climb up into it to get in.

"Alright. Alright." Blaine said, acquiescing and getting in.

"Less likely to throw up that way."

As soon as Blaine was completely in the backseat, he pulled Kurt down on top of him and started kissing his neck and wrapped his arms around Kurt preventing him from getting up easily. Kurt struggled.

"Okay, okay, oh. Alright!" Kurt did not want Blaine to touch him that way. "Blaine!"

Blaine had pulled his shirt loose and stuck his hand on Kurt's back. He had let go with his other hand and had it on the side of Kurt's face.

"Alright! Cold hands!" Kurt squalked. He pushed up and back from Blaine a bit.

"Hey, Kurt, let's just do it. I… I want you."

Kurt struggled to keep Blaine's hands off of him. "No! No."

"I want you so bad." Blaine managed to get his hand behind Kurt's neck and pull him forward again.

"No," he repeated emphatically.

Blaine got his other hand behind his neck and pulled him down on to him again.

"No, Blaine. No! Stop it" Kurt broke free from one hand.

"I know you wanted to do it in a field of lilacs, with Sting playing in the background and all that. But who cares where we are? It's all about us, right?"

Kurt had managed to get free from both of Blaine's hands around his neck, but he was still struggling to keep Blaine's hands off of him. "Right, it's about us!" He finally managed to get free from Blaine completely and backed out of the car. "Which is why I don't want to do it on a night that you spent half of dancing with another guy and that your sober enough to remember it the next day!" By this point, Kurt was yelling panickedly.

Blaine slid over to follow him out of the backseat. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I've never felt less like being intimate with someone, and either you can't tell or you just don't care."

Blaine got the rest of the way out of the backseat and started walking away from the car.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun." Sarcasm dripped from his words as he threw his arms up in the air melodramatically about 10 feet from the back of the car.

Kurt was panting and didn't know what to say.

Blaine put his arms down and put his hands on his hips. "I think I'm just gonna walk home."

Kurt slammed the back door of the car and got in the driver's seat, then got right back out and shut the car door. He took off after Blaine.

"Blaine, stop."

Blaine quit walking and turned back around.

"Why?"

"Because you live too far from here to walk. You drove here and I have your keys."

"Good point." He started walked toward his car.

Kurt clicked the lock on the remote. "So, go back and get in your car in the passenger side of the back seat."

"Why?"

"Do it or I'm locking your car and calling you a cab."

"Fine." He opened the back door and got inside.

* * *

Kurt walked back into Scandals and straight up to Sebastian. "Did you buy him more alcohol?"

"No, Kurt. Just the one, why?"

"Because, never mind. Just please follow me to his house and help me get him inside. He picked me up. Yeah, I don't drink, but he was suppose to be sober at the end of the evening, not drunk."

"Okay."

Sebastian walked to his car and started it up and pulled to where he could wait for Kurt.

Kurt got in Blaine's car. "Let me see your driver's license."

"Why?"

"I need your address."

He pulled his wallet out and handed it to Kurt, who put the address in his phone to get directions. He pulled out and Sebastian followed him all the way to Blaine's house and parked on the street. He rolled the passenger window down when he saw Kurt approaching.

"I'll try to get him in by myself. Just wait for me."

"Okay."

Kurt got Blaine out of the car. Once he was up, he was a lot steadier than he had seemed not more than 15 minutes previous.

"Come on. I'm going to unlock your door. You're going to go inside and go to bed after you drink a glass of water." Kurt unlocked the door, opened it quietly, handed Blaine his keys and pulled the door shut. He headed straight to Sebastian's car.

* * *

"What is going on?"

"So, you were right." Tears were flowing down Kurt's cheeks. "Come home with me, please?"

"Sure." Sebastian started driving. "I know you moved. Where?"

"Whitman Avenue."

Sebastian adjusted his course a bit. "So, what was I right about? And why are you crying?"

"Blaine being a douche. And I'm crying because he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"I'm going to castrate him."

"No, you're not. You're going to be my best friend just like always, even though I've been the worst best friend for the last five months and a pretty lame one last year."

"Okay. Does that mean you're going to show Uncle Burt the letter and you're going to go back to France with me?"

"We'll talk about it, okay? I'm not really in a good place to talk about that right now. But we'll go home and you'll stay with me, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"And you won't tell my dad what happened tonight. That is not a question. It is a statement."

"Why not?"

"Because you want me to come to France with you."

"Fine. I'll keep quiet. Did you not audition for _West Side Story_?"

"Of course, I auditioned. You know how much I love the musical."

"Blaine said he's Tony. I just assumed you must be too busy doing something else to have time to be in the school play."

"Oh. He's a junior and all of the rest of the guys told me that they wouldn't audition for Tony since I needed it for my CV to get into college. Our musical last year got cancelled at the last minute. Long story. I'll tell you some other time. But I was too feminine according to the directors and they asked him to audition for the role and he went ahead and did. They gave him the role. I'm Krupke."

Sebastian laughed. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yep."

"Which house?"

"You can see my Navigator in the driveway up there on the right."

Sebastian pulled in behind the Navigator.

* * *

He and Kurt went up to the door. Kurt unlocked it and let them both inside. They walked into the living room to find Burt and Carole sitting on the couch. She was reading a book.

Burt lowered the newspaper he was looking through. "Sebastian! Long time, no see."

"It has been a while, Uncle Burt."

"I didn't know you were back in Ohio."

"I've only been here a couple of weeks."

"Well, welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Sebastian's staying the night, Dad. We'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Fine, fine. See you around, Sebastian."

They had both showered, changed into pajamas, and were lying in Kurt's bed on their backs in the dark.

"So, spill. I left right before we started 10th grade and you were supposed to come after school let out in July this past summer, but you never showed up. You stopped writing and you stopped calling me."

"You know all of the craziness that was sophomore year. Junior year was worse."

"I know. You told me about it, but I think you left out a lot of details, many of which I have gathered from the Warblers, namely Nick and Jeff, who seem to be the de facto leaders of the Kurt Hummel Fan Club. So, that's how I found out your boyfriend is a douche."

"You'll have to explain that to me, but I'll fill in the details on the other things I didn't tell you. I really am sorry."

"I'm not sure that I forgive you yet. You've never shut me out like you have since I left. It sucks. I like France well enough, I suppose. But it was only supposed to be until you were 18 and could come without any problems. Somehow you gave up on me and our friendship and our plans. It really hurt. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I think the longer we were apart, the more I just gave up. I had bought the ticket ages ago. I cancelled the flight and used the refund money to put toward my tuition secretly. I was going to have to drop out and go back to McKinley right after mid-terms. I had put so much work into doing well at Dalton. It was going to make transferring easier in the long run because the classes at Dalton are so much better. I don't even want to rehash it. I ended up back at McKinley before the end of March. I had no ticket, and I used the money I made at the shop over the summer paying back the loan my dad had taken out for me to stay at Dalton as long as I did."

"You could have gotten the money from my grandparents and you knew that."

"You know how my dad is. He would have been really upset with me if I had done that."

"When were you going to call me?"

"I don't know. I figured you hated me for what I did. I ruined everything. Now, it's October and too late to fix anything I've messed up. And now I have to break up with Blaine and face everyone at school. And ugh." Kurt pulled his pillow over his face.

"Hey!" Sebastian snatched the pillow. "Things may suck, but suffocating yourself isn't the answer. I might be pissed at you, but I did not come all the way back to Podunk, Ohio to retrieve my best friend just to let him suffocate himself in bed next to me."

"Fine." Kurt plopped the pillow across his thighs, and then pulled it back up and put it under his head. "There. No suffocating myself."

"Much better."

"You're coming back to France with me."

"You're not staying at Dalton?"

"Not unless I have to."

"What do you mean?"

"If you'll come back with me like we had planned for YEARS, I might add, then I won't have to stay at Dalton. But if you're not going to come with me, then I'm staying. You clearly need me. You have a douche for a boyfriend. A back-stabbing harridan for a supposed best friend. A previous best friend who dropped you like a hot coal when you didn't want to be her newest convert. Just admit it. Without me, your life's a train wreck." Sebastian elbowed him in the ribs.

Kurt turned and faced him. "I know you're teasing me, but it really is. I missed you so much. I tried to be more acceptable. I tried to be me. I tried being a good prep school boy. And I've tried to be a good boyfriend. And obviously, I suck at all of those things. You're the only one who's ever just liked me for me."

"That just shows my superior intellect and their total lameness."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Would I have flown nine hours and enrolled at Dalton if I hated you?"

"Why didn't you just come straight here when you got to Ohio?"

"I've only been here two weeks. And I thought YOU were at Dalton, so I did go straight to where I thought you were. Somehow in the dwindling correspondence between us, you failed to mention that you had transferred back to McKinley. After I got here, I had to go to class and get caught up. But I'm here now. And I'm taking you back to France with me, even if it takes me until Christmas to do it."

Kurt sighed. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I do. It's late. You need to break up with Mr. Hair Gel."

"You're Mr. Bossy Pants."

"Hey, I'm letting him get away without being castrated. Breaking up with him is generous compared to what I wanted to do to him."

"You just want me to text him and break up with him?"

"Seem feasible to me. I don't know why he deserves a face-to-face, full-of-sorrow, breakup speech from you."

"Because it seems really mean to text someone to break up with them."

"What he did was a whole lot more mean. Just because you got away doesn't change what he tried to do. If somebody shoots a gun at someone and a third person wearing a bulletproof vest steps in front of the bullet, it doesn't change the fact that the person pulling the trigger fired a shot at the intended victim. Just because he didn't succeed doesn't change his intent."

"You're right. I guess it's just because we excuse people's behavior when they're drunk."

"But people who choose to consume mind-altering substances are making a choice. And they're still responsible for their actions while under the effects of those mind-altering substances."

"I know."

"So?"

"So, I should break up with him."

"So, do it. If you'd feel better telling him, then call him. And leave a text after you hang up in case he's too drunk to remember that you called."

"I can't. I can't be that person. That's not me."

Kurt told Sebastian the story of Karofsky, Burt's heart attack, more Karofsky who became Dave, Blaine, Finn, Carole, Dalton, and more Blaine.

"Obviously, you are still leaving something out."

"I don't think so."

"At what point did you lose your spine? You failed to mention that event in the narrative of how you let a douche kiss you after all of the crap he put you through. And not only that, you agreed to be his boyfriend after he kissed you with no less permission than Karofsky had. Maybe you failed to mention a concussion? Brain damage?"

"BAS!"

"I'm serious. How did you go from being my outrageously, fabulous, slightly crazy but in a good way, take-no-crap, best friend to a guy willing to sway in the background while the guy he liked treated him like a pet project? You are no one's pet project, Kurt Eli Hummel!"

Kurt had tears running down his face. "Thank you."

"Of course. We've been best friends our whole lives and just because you obviously had some kind of seriously messed up year doesn't change that, but things are going to change. You're going to kick yourself back into gear and make some choices. You can stay at McKinley for the rest of the semester. Figure out how to graduate early. We can go to Paris as soon as you can graduate. And I can finish out my last semester in Paris. You can come to Dalton and be my roommate and we can finish out the semester or the year there. But McKinley for the rest of the year seems really useless."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for staying here?"

"Nope. I'm 18. I enrolled myself at Dalton as an international student using my address in France. I don't have to adhere to the curfew. I just can't go back in after the night lockdown until the building opens the next morning. You can take me with you to McKinley. You can introduce me to all of the people who have been treating you like dirt, so I give them a verbal lashing."

"No way. You can get up and drive to Dalton in the morning. You're already coming back tomorrow evening with the rest of the Warblers to watch the show, I'm assuming."

"Yes, but of course. I think Trent might promise to be Blaine's slave if he'd come back to Dalton. There's no way he would miss Blaine's opening night."

"Trent is sweet, but he might as well be named Pip #1."

Sebastian's laugh was practically a roar. "Oh, my God. I knew it. The real Kurt is still alive and well, even if jocks and prep school guys in blazers nearly subdued him."

Kurt shoved him.

"Hey, don't push me out of bed. Just because I'm right and we both know it is no reason to make me sleep on the floor."

Sebastian repositioned himself comfortably in the bed to find Kurt lying on his side facing him. He could barely make out his outline from the faint light coming from the bathroom nightlight.

"I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I really thought you'd hated me. I hated me. I thought you'd be better off without me."

"Hey, stop. I could never be better off without you. You've really let these losers get to you."

"When your dad was appointed State's Attorney General, and you moved to Columbus after the 8th grade, I started hiding things from you. We talked, but I didn't tell you most of it. I couldn't. I couldn't say the words out loud or write them down. I kept my head up and continued to remind myself that I would be leaving when I turned 18. It kept me going. Then, after freshman year, you went to live with your grandparents. When things got so much worse so quickly, between my dad nearly dying and everyone shunning me for not believing in God and Karofsky threatening to kill me – I just kind of checked out. I gave up. When I had to change schools, I lost my income at the shop. I started using my savings to pay for gas to come visit my dad. I told you that I cancelled my ticket and used the money to attempt to stay at Dalton for the rest of the spring, but when the bullying was supposedly under control, I came back. I went back to work. I paid off the loan my dad had taken out by working as many hours as I could all summer long. I covered for everyone's vacations and still worked my own shifts. I mostly stopped writing back about the time I cancelled my ticket. I tried to just send the good things, so you wouldn't worry. I … Then, Blaine kissed me out of nowhere and it felt like something good was finally happening. And if I wasn't going to get the future I had planned, I'd think of a new one. I switched my focus to New York. Although, that's as likely as Paris was. But it got Rachel off my back and pretending can be fun. You know – everyday acting. Blaine spent the whole summer working at Six Flags and he transferred to McKinley because he 'couldn't stand to be away from the person he loved'. I don't even know what to think now. If he loves me, what was earlier tonight about?"

"So, I take it that the two of you have never…"

"Definitely not. We dated for a few weeks before I came back to Lima. Then he left for Chicago at the end of May. He came back the week school started. So, I guess of the seven months we've dated, we were doing-short distance dating for two months with him at Dalton and me here, and then we were apart for almost three of those months. And after he transferred, it's been like when we were at Dalton together. For the last almost two months at McKinley, the most couple-like thing he does is talk to me by my locker sometimes. He doesn't even sit with me in Glee or at lunch half the time."

"Look, I know you've fallen in love with him or whatever, but he's not a good guy. He's an attention hog."

"I know. Obviously, I know. He's Tony and I'm not. And until tonight, he's been a gentleman."

Sebastian snorted. "Did you even listen to the things you told me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to go downstairs and ask Uncle Burt about your head injury." He started to get up.

"Stop, please, Bas. Stay with me."

"Flirty duets? Movies? And then he serenades someone else for Valentine's Day? He French kisses your supposed best friend? And then goes out with her after had turned you down? And then he thought he might lose his Number One Fan, he has an epiphany? Really? Tell me ten things you know about him that doesn't include movies or music he likes."

"He likes raspberry scented hair gel. He seems to dislike socks and likes to wear pants that are too short. He has a penchant for very fitted polo shirts and bow ties."

Sebastian looked him in the eyes. "You know that's not what I mean. What are his parents' names and what do they do?"

Kurt didn't answer.

"Alright. Does he have any brothers or sisters and what are their names?"

Kurt said nothing.

"How could he just suddenly enroll at McKinley? Did he already live in Lima?"

"Actually, I hadn't been to his house before tonight. I had to get his address from his driver's license. I was teasing him about going to McKinley. Obviously, he lives in the house we dropped him off at last night. I guess he lived there before? I don't honestly know."

"It doesn't even matter. You're going to break up with him tomorrow morning, right? You said you don't want to do it via text or over the phone, so in-person it is."

"Why are you pushing so hard?"

"Because you matter to me. You're important to me. I flew here because I care. I missed you. I love you. I have since before I can honestly even remember. It's been me and you. We have plans remember?"

"I remember. We need to get some sleep. It's really late. I can't miss school tomorrow or I won't be able to be in the musical tomorrow night."

Sebastian sighed. "Fine. I'll drive back to Dalton in the morning, grab everything I need to study for my midterms, and I'll bring enough clothes back for the weekend."


End file.
